Spiderman Web of Classic (a web of shadows story)
by marvelgamerpym
Summary: After Web of Shadows good ending Peter has new threats. Alogside his pawl Wolverine he will have to face old and new Villains (Marvel Ultimate Alliance happend in the same universe)
1. Spiderman back to Buisness

**quick notes: I have to say that, even if it has mixed reviews, I really enjoyed Spiderman Web of Shadows and it's kind of disappointing that it didn't get a sequel so I thought I could make sequel after the good ending. I have my own theory about Web of Shadows being in the same universe as the Marvel Ultimate Alliance so my story will take place weeks after MUA 2 but the main event will still be Web of Shadows! So enjoy the first chapter**.

An year after the symbiote Invasion, weeks after the "Civil War", Spiderman just relaxed for a while. After everything that happened he did need some rest. When he was about to purchase tickets for Miami another threat arrived; apparently Quinton Beck had escaped from prison and was headed to a Museum. Spiderman didn't hesitate and headed to the Museaum!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

I headed to the Museum where I found my buddy Mysterio, he looked better

than the last time I had seen him. "Hey Mysterio, wanna kill me again? Come on I thought we had become friends last time I saw you! Oh yeah, you're angry because I let Rhino and Tinkerer escape from Rykers. I'm sorry," I laughed. "Spiderman, I will kill you!" screamed Mysterio, I just always loved the way he spoke, he was so funny! "Wait! Please don't ruin this ancient museum," I said. "Listen, Spider Jerk, get out or I will..." He replied. At that point Mysterio disappeared with an art work! Another problem needed to be solved! I was quite sad because I really needed some rest after all the chaos. I went outside the Museum and guess who I found: my great bud Wolverine!

 **Wolverine/Logan** As soon as I arrived I saw Pretty little whiny Spider Boy telling everyone off! "where is Cage? Tell me now!" he said to a poor Shield pig! At that point I met with him. "Logan? Why the heck are you here?" that Spider asked. "I'm here to investigate the case, you white eye spandex," I replied at that point. "Please don't mess this up," he said. "Shut up and look, whiny boy, seems like one of Mysterio's fragments fell. We could use it to find him!" I told mr. Whiny. "good idea, now keep investigating" he answered. Then suddenly Shield pigs arrived to steal the fragment! "We are taking this to the Helicarier" the pigs said. I looked for something but found nothing; only weapons from those Shield pigs. That was it, the only thing we could use was the Fragment which Shield had stolen from us the moment I had found it. Suddenly the Police scums arrived. "This area is strictly residenced by the Police," they said. "I guess it's time to go! Let's keep in touch, okay Logan?" Spider whiny asked. "You can never count on it," I replied, and at that point Pretty Whiny Web swinged away.

 **so thats it! Be sure to review the first Chapter of my fan fic to tell me if you liked it** **or not.**


	2. Crime never sleeps!

**quick notes: hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of Spiderman Web of Classic. (I had a little chapt problem, but I solved it)**

 **Shout out to Jason: many thanks, I hope you will enjoyed this Chapt too.**

It was Midnight (a couple of hours after the museum rob) Spiderman was web swinging across New York looking for a crime, because, since Mysterio had escaped, Spiderman suspected and feared that other villains would have been able to run away too.

And he actually did find a criminal, but he hadn't escaped from prison: Herman Schultz. He was a criminal who roamed across the city. Recently (right after the symbiote invasion) he was with a gang, which had a mysterious, unknown leader. At that point Spiderman shot a web and started fighting the enemy.

 **Spiderman/ Peter Parker**

Guess who I found? Mr. Shocker still alongside his gang.

"It's that Spider dude! ehm Spiderman," said a Gang guy. "What do we do, Schultz?" asked another gang dude. "Kill the Spider!" Shocker replied. "Guys, we don't wanna do this, ok? Especially not in this dark alley! Come on," I said. One of the Gang dudes shot me twice, but I dodged both bullets and I grabbed the gun from him. At that Point Shocker activated his Shock weapon

and shouted, "aha Spider,

you will never beat this!"

"Not exactly! Well actually, when I was young, I could never beat you, but then I trained in my backyard and I became expirenced enough to beat you!" I laughed. Then I slowly reached Shocker and webbed all the members of his gang up. I left Shocker for my last anti sonar web! Sudenly I saw a thug who had a pass card with the Location of the Gang Leader, so I got the pass card, had a selfie with webbed up Shocker and swinged away. So I Web Swinged to the location in the middle of night, but crime never sleeps! I figured Cage would know something so I called him, but he knew nothing, so I was the only one who had a lead on this. So I reached the place, it was a high tech Stark-like place. As soon as I showed up, everyone started shooting towardsme, I dodged and shot webs!

"Hey guys, I love your guns! What are they, mp3s? I'm sorry; I'm not an expert in guns." I laughed. Then I webbed everyone up and headed inside.

Since outside everyone shot me, I decided to be stealthy. I really missed entering bases and taking everyone out silently; I really liked the feeling, but lately I didn't do it quite often because there was no reason to do it since the the black suit was bullet proof. steaphly took everyone down and reached the door for the next room. The only problem was that it had a code. So I used the code in the Pass Card from that Thug in the dark alley and the door opened. The second room had a card with written

"So, Spider! one of my thugs told me that you discovered my base, congratulations. I'm telling you, if you decide to enter the next room it will be blood, limbs scattered and worst, so I suggest you don't enter," I didn't listen and entered the final room.

And guess who I found this time; Hammer Head! I didn't fight that freak for a while and now he is the leader of Shocker's gang? Strange!

"Spiderman, I guess you didn't read my note," Said my Hammer boy. "Who still makes notes anyway," I replied. "well prepare yourself for the show, it will be full of wounds," said Hammer dude. "Okay then! Let's get started" I replied to my Hammer boy. He started shooting rockets at me and I kept taking him down stealphily. "come on Spider, fight me like a real man," laughed Hammer. Everytime I beated him he became more rageful

until he reached the maximum anger, which was exhaustion, so I was able to beat him. "Your crime boss days are over" I said. "They just started" Hammer replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When I first started to be a boss in crime I was in prison,but then Mysterio, more criminals and I escaped from prison,"

"So see you next time, Spiderman... If there will be a next time!" he concluded and then fell unconcius. I web swinged away knowing I had some answers!

 **So that is it, be sure to review the second chapter of this to tell me if you liked it or not, sorey again for the chapter problem!**


	3. The last hunt

**(quick notes): hey guys welcome to the third chapter of Spiderman Web of Classic.**

 **Shout out to Acid: many thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter too and if you haven't read it yet be sure to check out the second chapter of this and thanks again!**

It was early in the morning (a couple of hours after Spiderman beating Hammerhead)

People were wondering where Wolverine was, Spiderman didn't call him while looking for Hammerhead because he was really thrilled of finally finding Shocker's gang leader so he didn't think of calling Wolverine but where was Logan? Well he just chilled at his messy house waiting all night.

 **Wolverine/Logan** It was just another shameless day in life, as t was morning I waited for some information on my Mysterio guy case and suddenly I oppenef my tv just discover that there was some kind of crime at the zoo! I thought it would have had something to do with that Mysterio guy so I rushed outside but I wasn't quit exited. I arrived at the zoo; I walked foward to find that "Crime" and after seeing hairy creature to hairy creature Ifinally arrived a arrived and I finally understood why it was not an actuall crime! There was a strange guy saying "who will be brave enough to be my next hunt, if no one will come all the human prays here will die!" at that point I decided to call Spider Whine just because I thought this hunting thing could have had something to do with the Mysterio dude, I asked him to come but he said "I can't come I've got a Hammerhead case going on," "what?" I asked and at that point he left the phone call! So I had to deal with this alone! "Okay i'm coming freak," I said to that crazy freak at, "who dears to stand against me?" He shouted, "firstly who are you?" I asked to the freak, "I am Kraven the Hunter and you will be my next hunt!" he shouted, "we will see about that," I replied,

and we started fighting!

He grabbed me to frow me and the punch me, "in the jungle everyonr know that the first hit doesn't count!

It's the last one that decides the battle!" Kraven freak said.

Then I punched him back and he said "if this is all you can do the victory will be mine," "don't wish you sure know that this battle will get worse!" I replied, poor Kraven freak.

So at that point I started trying to stab that freak until he got weaker and weaker,

after a while he got weak enough for me to be able to stab that freak!

"I guess you are down enough to lose," I said, "no.no I will escape again with the help of that Mysterio guy," he said, for once maybe he could have helped me! "what do you mean freak?" I asked,

"I was in prison but then me, Mysterio and other criminals escaped from prison!" he replied, "Okay freak let me leave," I replied and hyper jumped away having some damm answers about that Mysterio case!

 **so that is it, i'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short but this chapter of the story wasn't supposed to be too long. Be sure to review this Chapt to tell me if you liked it or not, thanks again for all the support!**


	4. The Night of the living Vampire

**Hey** **true belivers, welcome to the fourth chapter of Spiderman Web of Classic!** **Plus: the one and only Stan Lee recently passed away, rest in peace and thanks for everything you have done!** **Th** **is chapter serves as a memorial for the legendary Stan Lee!**

 **Have fun!**

So after everything that happend Spiderman and Wolverine finally had some answers.

Mysterio had broken many fearful villains out of jail.

The last thing Wolverine and Spiderman needed to do was to meet!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

I called Logan (Wolverine), and he just told me to "meet at donuts and sausages for americas Odins!"

so we met there.

 **Wolverine/Logan** oh my God, let's hear Spider Whiny's voice once again and will smash this place!

"okay Logan we need to colaborate," he said with his "responsible" voice,

"I know, bub," I smartly replied.

"Okay so I was solving a little puzzle/gang thing when I discovered that Mysterio didn't only free himself, but some frightening villains too!" he repleid,

"I know that, bub! After fighting a Kravenous villain I discovered that Mysterio broke him out!" I said,

"Wait! You fought my Kraven the hunter friend! no way! I thought he died during the symbiote invasion," he replied trying to joke!

"Well, he survived, and know he is back at Rykers!

Now we can chill for while," I replied.

"Okay, but if something strange happens tell me, since Mj is in vacations I am always free!" he then said,

we where just about to go when an incoming call came from Whiney's phone!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** It was a call from Dr. Connors!

"Parker! It is happening again!" Connors shouted!

"oh! Hold on, Doctor, wait for me to come help you!" I replied agitated!

"it IS too LATE," he said!

"Logan, we have a big problem, I will send you the Location," I shouted to Logan,

So I quickly web swinged to Dr. Connor's lab.

I met up with Logan and arrived!

"Seems like we are too late!" said Logan.

"Oh no! Dr. Connors became the Lizzard again!" I said worried.

"Let's just analyse this area,"

so we analysed the place for a while I tried to point out some stuff like, "The Doctor dropped some carbon dioxide on the floor!" but then he would always reply, "listen, whiny kid, nothing you tell me is relevant, so please think to yourself,

I'm trying to solve a case here,"

But then, suddenly, Logan was playing around with stuff .

"No Logan don't touch that!" I shouted, but he didn't listen and...

"not again!" I shouted.

 **Wolverine/Logan** I accidentaly threw some chemichals at him and poof!

He became an 8 armed Spider Whine!

Ugh! Like it wasnt hard to stand him with 2 arms!

So for once I tried to help him.

"I'm becoming more like a Spider than ever!"

"Okay Web Whine just tell me, what exactly happened?" I asked,

"I created this serum to get rid of my powers, but it started to become too much, so after a couple of fights I found a cure, this is probably a replica Dr. Connors made of this serum," he replied.

"Okay, Whine, let's just look for something in the streets," and we did look for something, but we found nothing and, when we were about to go home, a Vampire freak showed up!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** oh no!

Morbius was back and this was just like my first encounter with him!

"I'm thirsty!" he shouted.

"Morbius? Okay, try and get us!"

at that that point Morbius flew to us and we started trying to stop him;

Logan tried to stab his legs while I attempted to hit his head.

" Ugh! Still Thirsty! Really thirsty, I gotta find someone else now!" shouted Morbius and then he suddenly disappeared!

"Okay Logan,we gotta find the location now!" I said.

"Sure you will manage?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I think so! Stopping a Vampirr from devouring New York is more important than finding a medicine for my 8 arm problem," I replied

"Okay then! I will tell you if I find anything.

See you Whine," Logan said

"see you Mr. Bloody Claw," I joked.

I web swinged for a while to try to get used to having 8 arms while waiting for Logan to call.

After a while he did send me a location,

at a church specificly the church where I fought him when he was Symbiote infested!

how frightening!

 **Wolverine/Logan**

I arrived at that church and waited for our Spider Buddy!

The church seemed empty and I don't even want to remember about the last time I went to there.

Then Spider Bub arrived!

How exciting!

"Logan! We should analize this place before we go in," he said,

"I know it bub," I replied

"Logan, there is some blood on the floor," he said.

"Well, bub, let's analize the blood by touching it," I replied while touching it, but at that point a lot of stinky bloody vampires popped out of the floor!

So I stabbed them all while Spider Bub webbed all of them up with his 8 arms until every Vampire was dead.

"Yeah, I love slicing people!" I said,

"Well, I guess you have no Batman rule," Spider bub joked

"What? Obviosly! No killing ruins the fun!" I replied.

"It seems like the Vampires aren't human!" Spider Bub said,

"What makes you think that, 8 armed bub?" I asked,

"The blood the vampires show now is a grayish red, but the one we saw before was just plain red," Spider Bub stated

"Oh well! I guess that Vampire guy has some minions do his job," I replied

"Okay, now I'll enter the church while you stay here to guard the area, okay Logan?"

Spider bub said,

"Okay, fine, but if another one of those non-human vampires comes here, let me do the job," I said,

"You can count on it, just don't get infested by those things like you did last time,"

And then he entered that church,"

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

So I entered that scary church and everything was dark, but I didn't hesitate and slowly climbed thought the scary stairs that brought you to the bell. Meanwhile I thought to my self that I could have just climbed my way through the wall from the outside and it was even harder to climb the stairs with my crazy 8 arms!

So after a while I finally arrived at the top of the church where I found my buddy Morbius with a guy hostage!

"Spiderman, please let me enjoy my meal, I am really thirsty!" said Morbius!

"Spiderman! My name is Stan Lee, please save me," said the hostage,

"Legendary Stan Lee, I will save you," I said,

"Thanks true beliver, before you fight though, can I ask you a question? why do you have 8 arms?" Stan asked.

"Long story, Stan, and okay, Morbie, let the hostage go and I will give you a little treat," I said and he obiously replied "Never, I am thirsty,"

"Okay, then we can have some fun anyway," I replied,

then we started fighting!

I tried to hit him and web him up but he didn't seem to work even with 8 arms

So then Stan told me, "Spiderman, hits don't work with Morbius now! Use the bell to weaken him!"

"Thanks, Stan!" I replied

I used Stan's tip and hit the bell everytime Morbius became too strong!

It worked but Morbius and I fell from the Church.

"Hey Spidey, am I safe now?"Stan asked while Morbius and I were falling.

"I think so, thanks again!" I replied

Then, as soon as we hit the ground, we saw Logan,

"So bub! what happened?" he asked

"I will let you finish him, but sadly, since he is a living vampire, you won't be able to kill him or hurt him much," I replied and then Logan stabbed him repeatedly.

Morbius told us "Noooo! I will eat someone else as soon as they break me out of..."

"We know the rest!" we both interrupted him.

Then Logan and I left that church, hopefully forever.

I went to my lab and looked for the cure I made last time I had the 8 arm problem and, even though my lab was really messy, after minutes of searching I did find the cure!

The 8 arm problem was solved but I still have a lot to do!

 **So** **that is it, be sure to review this chapter to tell me whether you liked it or not!**

 ** _RIP_** **Stan Lee and I say**

 **Nuff Said**


	5. Mutant missing!

**(quick notes) Hey guys, welcome back to Spiderman Web of Classic!** **So** **rry if I didn't continue for a while but I've been quite busy, so it's hard to keep up with this!!** **Enjoy!**

After defeating Morbius, Spiderman and Logan stopped seeing each other for a while since there really where no crimes about Mysterio and Peter was busy finding Doctor Connors.

However, one day Spiderman was checking for Doctor Connors in the sewers.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** I was looking for Doctor Connors in the sewer until I found my buddy Logan!!

 **Wolverine/Logan** I was in the dirty sewer and I found Spider Bub!!

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Bub asked!

"Professor X told me to check here!!

"There seems to be a missing Mutant hiding here," I replied to Spider Bub.

"Well I am looking for Doctor Connors and so this brings me and you together after months!" Spider Bub said.

"We can both Look for what we need, but there must be a lab nearby, just follow me okay?" Spider Bub said.

So I followed him in that dirty sewer which was even worst than my own house hole!

"So you must know this place very well, huh??" I asked.

"Doctor Connor once showed me everyone of his labs," that Spider Bub replied.

"Well he ceartinly isn't a Mr. Cleaness first," I replied.

after that we finally arrived to his lab!

 **Spiderman** **/Peter Parker**

We arrived at the lab went inside, I missed seeing his labs, but, as soon as we entered, we found Connors in his scary Lizard form!

"Okay Doc, listen. I'm here to help you, we will find another cure, I promise," I said triying to help him.

"Help, please!" a young male voice screamed.

"A hostage!" Logan shouted.

That green reptile didn't move and kept showing his teeth.

"Please help," that boy voice kept shouting.

"Okay Doc, please just let the kid go," J said.

"Help, I won't live!" the boy shouted.

At that point, a yellow sonar blast shot and scared Doc and he ran away, but the kid escaped too!

"He must be the Mutant boy Xavier was looking for; we gotta find the scummy kid- mutant fast!" Logan Shouted.

 **Wolverine/Logan**

So that was it, we found the kid Mr Baldi was looking for and he escaped because of that Scummy Lizzard!

"What about Doc?" Stupid Spider Bub asked.

"Later I replied first we find that kid." I replied.

"I think X most have putten some kind of tracker on that kid, but I'm no Tech freak!!" I said.

However, I guess Spider Bub was one; he told me to let him do it and grabbed my dirty Phone.

"Okay, I set the tracker, but at one point it stops,"

"Okay then, Bub, let's go!" I said.

So we went out of the dirty sewers and followed that damned tracker.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** When we arrived, we only saw Daredevil, so we decided to question him!

"Spiderman? Logan? What are you doing here in Harlem?" He asked.

"Weird reasons, just tell us, did you see a kid by the streets?" I asked.

"Maybe I have and I will tell you, but only if you guys help me,"

"For what, Bub?" Logan asked.

"Some gang problems,"

"Uhh! Okay," I told Daredevil.

 **Wolverine/Logan** So we did Matt's dirty work, which was probably a Hammer dude remaining guys thing.

After that, Matt told us where he saw the kid and we went there!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** "There is no kid here!" Logan nervously shouted!

"Come on, Logan, maybe by now the kid is gone, but we can ask someone else near here," I reassurred him.

"Okay, Smartie, do what you think is right!" Logan replied.

So we asked a Guy and he said,

"I think I saw a kid flying near the park, but, as soon as I tried calling for help, they told me he was probably just jumping!

"Uhhh, getting older and older everyday," "Thanks, sir," I replied

We went looking for the kid.

 **Wolverine/Logan** As soon as we arrived, we finally found that Scummy mutant kid!

"Thanks, guys, what can I do to thank you?" He asked.

"Maybe you can tell us something about why are you here," I said.

"Okay. I went for a walk outside the X Mansion but I saw a guy with a Fish Bowl who was trying to destroy the X mansion, so I tried to stop him with my powers, but they weren't enough, so Beast and Ice man popped out of nowhere and told me to run away. I ran as fast as I could until I reached Harlem, where I found a Sure lure. However, strange Lizard catched me and you guys came," the Mutant boy scout said.

"Oh my god Mysterio!! Kid, did you find something from that "Fish Bowl" guy?" Spider Bub asked.

"While I was running near the X mansion, I found this," the kid said while giving a Mysterio helmet fragment to Spider Bub.

"Okay kid, just relax and return to the X Mansion. Trust me, it won't be destroyed," Spider Bub said to that kid.

"Okay, thanks again" the kid said while running away.

"Okay, we finally got damn lead on our Mysterio case, now we have to analyze it and find that maniac," I said.

"No! Later, first we find Connors, then we take care of Mysterio!" Spider said.

and he slowly swinged away with that fragment!

 **So that is it!**

 **Please review this chapter to tell me if you liked it or not and tell me if it has any plot holes so I can fix** **them.**


	6. A deadly sting

(quick notes) hey guys, welcome to the sixth chapter of Spiderman Web of Classic, enjoy!!

After the events of last time, Logan brought that mutant boy back to the X Mansion, only to discover that no-one in the X Mansion (including Beast and Ice man) noticed anything about the X Mansion!

Meanwhile, Spiderman just kept looking for some antidotes in Connor's many labs, but he only found secondary Lizard prototypes.

Together, Spiderman and Logan just looked everywhere in New York sewers, but they only found busy workers.

Wolverine/Logan

So we looked in more of those dirty sewera.

I kept telling Spiderman to give up but he just wouldn't listen and told me; "Come on, Logan, do it for me and for Doctor Connors!"

We slowly walked in that dirty green water ,

"What now, Spider?" I asked,

"Just wait, Logan, let's look for some evidence," that Spider replied.

We walked a little more and just found some workers.

"See Spider, there's nothing here" I said,

"Try asking one of those workers," Spider replied.

So I tried calling one of those clumsy workers and I highly regret it,

A lizard head popped out from one of those Workers and scratched me!

"Okay, Logan?" Spider asked,

"Better," I replied,

"Let's follow that scum," I continued,

Spiderman/Peter Parker

We followed that lizard out of the sewers everywhere in New York, until something grabbed Logan and stung him!

"Logan!! Noo!!" I shouted,

And I slowly followed that strange tail.

 **Wolverine/Logan** I found my self in a weird dark alley,

everything was strangely green, and I could hear Spider's voice shouting;

"Scorpion!"

many times.

I slowly walked and found a cold blooded Sabertooth covered in blood and shattered bones!

"Last chance to stop me, bub!" he said and slowly disapeared,

After that, I crossed that dark alley and found myself in the X Mansion, where I saw a boy with wooden claws crying near a man and a woman screaming at the boy to get out.

Everything was still green,

The X Mansion was slowly destroying and I saw a dark shadow,

I could still hear Spider and a voice,

"No, I can't let you," Spider said,

"Come at me, Spider," that voice replied

I found myself in a snow with a little girl holding my hand,

I felt older!

After that, I saw a Magneto looking silouette and I felt my bone pulling off from my body.

I woke up seeing a very unfocused Canadian flag.

"Come on, Logan, keep cutting" a man told me,

Then I found myself near Captain America and his friend Bucky!

"Okay, Bud, let's go," Cap said,

after that, I heard Spider's voice again.

"Okay, Scorpie," he said,

after that, someone grabbed me,

"Safe for now, Bub,

Expect me" Sabertooth's voice said,

After that, I woke up in a hospital bed.

It was no longer green and I could no longer hear Spider's voice!

"Please, Mr. Logan, Spiderman asked me to make you rest," a doctor said.

"Step ahead, bub," I replied,

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

"Okay, Spider, your saving days end now," Scorpion said while I was about to die on the ground,

"Scorpion, no" I replied,

Then, Logan charged at him and grabbed him.

"Safe for now

Expect me bub!" he said,

after that I webbed Scorpion up to the wall!

"I hate scorpions," Logan said,

"So, how'd you find me?" I asked Logan,

"Some weird Genoscian tracking things," Logan replied,

"No! no! Fish bowl guy, prison!" Scorpion said,

"Shut up, you scummy Scorpion," Logan replied,

"Ok, Logan. Bye, I guess I'll DM you on twitter later," I said,

"Ugh, don't! Nevermind, bub," Logan replied,

And I swinged away!

 **So that's it, leave a review so you can tell me whether you liked it or not and let me know if there are any plot holes so I can solve them!**


	7. Sand and Water

**(quick notes) Hey guys, welcome back to Spiderman Web of Classic, enjoy!**

Spiderman and Wolverine kept looking for Lizard in sewers and all they found were his workers, who they never got to catch.

 **Wolverine/Logan** So me and Spider just kept looking in those dirt holes!

"Hey Spider, why don't you try to ask those reptile bubs for help, hoping someone doesn't try to sting us or escape?" I suggested pointing at those "workers"

"Oh, you mean my Scorpie friend.

Fun fact: during the symbiote invasion, he stung one of the creatures as soon as he started to attack!" Spider replied.

"Not looking for history, just ask one of those workers for help," I said

"Let's just hope this one helps us find doc," he replied

So he did, and guess what, we had to chase those dirty reptiles across the city.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

It was a long chase, but we got to catch it and it seemed to have some sort of code printed on it!

"Now look at this, we finally got a lead on Doc," I said

"All I see are some weird numbers which don't seem to link with creepy lizard bubs," Logan replied

"The code is the data of a building," I explained.

"I see, but how are you planing to find that building?" Logan asked.

"Ny super handy b-6640" I replied

"Just call it Spider tracker" Logan said

"Fine, but it won't give credit to the specs I used to make it," I replied

"Forget about it, just call it c-66..." Logan said.

So we used the tracker to find the place and it was the ex Science presentation building.

 **Wolverine/Logan**

We entered the place and Spider told me to stay hiding stealthily.

The place seemed to be quite clean and full of resources, but it was very dusty and full of hiding lizards,

We could also see two shadows of men.

"Okay man, just get the stuff as fast as you can, " one of the men said.

"Logan, I think I recognise the voice," Spider said.

"Yes, and then we use them to help my daughter," the other man continued.

"Daugter? I know who they are, Sand Man and Hydro Man" Spider exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go and stop them!" I replied.

"Wait, first we've got to listen a little more,

they seem to be stealing resources from this place," Spider whispered,

"Can't keep any promise, I'm just trying to survive here," Hydro dude said.

And sand dude replied by saying, "But you told me that..."

"Listen, the dude's a killing lizzard,

the only thing I'm trying to promise is that we will get those boxes and hopefully survive," Hydro Guy rudely interrupted.

"Okay, let's take them down" Spider whispered,

"This one is stuck," Sand Guy shouted

"I'll take care of it!" Hydro Dude said, while transforming himself into some weird liquid and opening the box

"Take them down stealthily," Spider tried to say before I charged at them!

 **Spiderman/** **Peter Parkerp** as Logan loudly tried to kill them, Hydro Man trasformed himself into a giant water tornado.

"So, planning to join me or what?" Hydro Man said to Sand Man.

"Umm... okay," Sand man said while slowly transforming himself into a sand giant

"I guess we're in for some fun," Logan excitedly remarked while trying to stab the two of them.

"Hold on, Logan, I have to find a way to..." I was saying

"I'll keep them busy," Logan interrupted

Sand Man was silent and his hits were very low, while Hydro man was fast and agile.

While Logan fought the guy, I looked for the water tubes connected to Hydro Man's cycle.

 **Wolverine/Logan**

As I kept them busy, Spider made his special move by making Hydro guy become smaller and smaller.

"I don't want to hurt you, guys," Sand Guy said.

"Yes, he does" Hydro tornado would reply

After a while, Hydro Man went back to human form, while Sand Man kept slowly melting and turning into a man.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** I webbed up Hydro Man and I was about to web Sand Man until a voice shouted

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you! Sorry!" Sand Man said

"Want me to finish him?" Logam asked

"No he has something to say," I slowly replied

"This all started when some fish bowled freak broke me out of prison, only to make me find out that my daughter had caught a terrible flu.

After that, one of my old crime companions contacted me saying that he was planning a robbery in a place full of resources.

It was revealed that he was just trying to survive from a creepy Lizard who took him hostage and that he had asked my help to have more probability of success," Sand Man explained.

"I get it, don't worry, just tell me, do you know where that Lizard is?" I asked

"Sure, here," Sand Man said, handing me a digital map.

"You're safe for now," Logan said.

"Thanks" Sand Man said.

"Let's go and find Doc," I said and swung away.

 **So that's it, pls leave a review since it helps me and tell me whether you liked this chapt or not.**


	8. Scary reptiles

**Hey guys, welcome back to Spiderman Web of Classic. Thanks again for the continuos support over the past few days.** **Enjoy!**

It was just a day after Spiderman and Wolverine had taken down two risky thugs and had gotten the official location of Lizard.

 **Wolverine/Logan** I was resting in my "clean" house hole when my phone started ringing,

as I replied, I saw Spider swinging near my house!

"Ummm! Hey, damage control here, just called to tell you that you haven't yet payed for the church event and the destroyed sewers!" an annoing voice said as I took the phone.

"Ugh! Listen, bub, I will pay you next Friday, I'm busy now!" I replied

after that I hung up and left the house.

"Logan!" Spider shouted as soon as I exited the building

"Spider! Huh" I replied

"I found the location of the map that Sand man gave us," our web friend explained to me.

"Follow me, it's not so far from here," he said

And we left my crime free area where I happily live!

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

We slowly reached the location,

it was actually Hank Macvoy's old house before he became the biologically altered Beast he is now!

"I know, this is the place where that stupid heat kid and that super quick freak fake burned for a prank," Logan said

"Oh, by the way, do you know Dr. Richards and his family are finally returning to Earth in a couple of months?" I explained

"I don't need spaceology, Web Head!" Logan replied

"Calm down, I was just a little hyped,

now let's find out how to enter," I said

"There must be some kind of door way that can be destroyed," Logan whispered.

"Great job, Logan, I see ya learning some science," I said

"I see you're learning trash talk," Logan replied

After that, he smashed that big wooden door.

It lead to a clean big hallway with some optional stares at the left of it yet it was full of small creeps.

"This place is dirtier than I rememember," Logan said

"Probably because a living lizard has come here to live," I explained.

"Well, I probably know where this living lizard is," Logan replied as he lead me towards a wooden door that kind of looked like a cupboard.

"During the symbiote invasion, I went looking for some cure here in this house's lab," Logan explained as we slowly entered a long corridor leading to a grey door.

"A finger print passcode," I said

"Well, Web Head, do your super hacking thingy," Logan said

"There's no need, just bring me some special object. I see some blood over there, go ahead and get it" I replied

"Okay, Web, but don't you dare to speak to me like that," Logan said

we got that little drop of blood and used it on the scanner

"Scanning! Welcome, agent X-23,"

The metal door opened.

 **Wolverine/Logan**

As soon as we entered, we saw the dirty green lizard staring at a photo of a small boy.

As soon as it saw us, it pointlessly started to roar silently.

"Okay doc, you will be safe now, just calm down and come with us," Web head whispered.

"Come on, low life, just come, we have other more serious things to think about," I shouted.

The thing's roar slowly got louder

"Biiiiiii," it shouted

"Calm down, Logan," Web Head kept whispering.

"llllllll," greeny kept shouting.

After that, the lizard slowly started to come close to us.

"Logan! I'll deal with Doc, let's meet outside in this house's garden," Web Head told me.

"yyyyyy," it kept shouting while I Ieft.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

Doc fought me while I tried to inject him with a cure.

"Calm down, Doc! I'm just trying to help you, please," I tried to explain.

"IIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLL," he roared

We fought a little in the lab, but after whille we reached the lab's big window wall and broke it.

"OOOOOOOO," he kept roaring

We reached the ground where Doc was lying down and Logan was just a little far from us.

"Okay down there, Web Head?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Logan," I replied and after I heard a small metal craking sound.

"V V V e E e E H h," doc slowly roared and seemed to cough.

"PARKER! SUCH GOOD," doc seemed to say

"Doc?" I said to him

"YOU ARE SUCH GOOD TO HAVE REJECTED THAT TERRIBLE ALIEN," doc kept saying while that cracking sound got louder.

"Doc hold on, I willl cure you, just tell me, how did this happen to you," I told doc while slowly injecting him

"JUST LAB MANIACS, I THINK, JUST MANY FISH BOWLS AND MANY ALIENS AT THE SAME TIME TRYING TO...

...LAB PROBLEMS, NOT OF YOUR INTEREST...

HUUUUH THINKING. PARKER, I'VE ALWAYS LIKED YOUR THINKING, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR NEPHEW, IT'S JUST HE IS A LITTLE MORE OUT OF TIME," Doc told me

"Really? It's me, Peter," I slowly cried

"PETER! OH, HE IS A YOUNG BOY BUT HIS UNCLE WAS SO NICE HIS WIFE SERVED US ROAST AND PORK i WaS NeAr A sweet hairy man who liked SALAD!

OH BEN! JUST like your..." Doc was saying

But then someone charged at him and stabbed him.

Covered with blood the last thing I could see of doc was a small tear that came from his left eye.

"Yeah! You stupid bloody green weirdo, leave people alone," Logan laughed while covered with splattered red and purple blood.

"Logan! What have you done?" I shouted.

"Saved your life, smartie," he replied.

"He was going to help us! he was innocent, I was going to cure him," I kept shouting

"He was going to kill you, bub!" he tried to reason

"All you did was ruin a poor scientist's life," I nervously explained

"Bub, do you know the last time I saved someone's life I lost the symbiote cure I had to hand to Fisk?" Logan shouted

"You worked for Fisk," I kept shouting in tears

"Let's just not get into this, you whiny boy,"

I slowly said.

"No, you will get into this right now!" I answered.

Listen, you stupid kid, working with the third richest guy on earth was the only way to stop the invasion! You did it too and it is not your dirty business," Logan motived

"Listen, just get out of here. If you think working with the kingpin of crime and killing a scientist is right then I don't think I can deal with you," I said, as Logan slowly walked away and I swung through New York.

 **So that is it, I hope you enjoyed. Pls leave a review since it helps. You can tell me whether you liked it or not and whether there are any plot holes so I can solve them.**


	9. the falling

**(quick notes) Hey guys welcome to the nineth chapter of Spiderman Web of Classic** After everything that happened past time Logan and Spiderman stoped seeing each other for many months!

Both the Hameorhead gang guys and lizzard invasion slowly got solved.

Spiderman helped Dr. Connor's family get past his death but after a while he started thinking about Mysterio.

While Logan kept trying to figure everything that happened to him out.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker** After a while I started thinking that the only way to find Mysterio was heading to shield and asking them to give me the Mysterio fragment Logan found.

But the only shield agent I closly knew was Fury who was no longer the head of shield and was still recovering from his alien problem during that "Civil War"

but I had heard that one of my high school friends became a shield agent so I contacted him and he told me to meet me at one of his mini helicariers where he would be there with some other agents and Maria Hill!

I slowly headed there where I saw a small helicarier in mid air.

I entered in it and met them.

"What do you want," Hill asked

"Hill let me introduce you... Well you probably arledy know who Spiderman is,"

My Friend explained

"I know about him I met him plenty of times especially recently when he decided to be a rebel and fugitive fighting against shield!

Widow talked to me about him too before I took her place.

She told me how you decided to involve Fisk to fight the symbiotes," Hill said

"Listen Hill I know you have been investigating Mysterio for a while and if you don't mind I suggest you to help me find him," I said

"Why should we do this spandex kid," Hill asked

"C'mon Hill if you want to find Beck we have to work toghether and I promise as soon as I defeat him I will give you him and his body and you can handle him how ever you want!

What do you think?" I explained

"Short terms!

Just short terms!

No suddpn moves or my agents will lock you up!

Now I have work to do," Hill saod while she slowly dissapeard

"she was a hologram?" I asked

"Well, she is a busy woman!

Write now she is in latveria sorting the things shield was too busy to handle during the registration act," my friend said

"Nice holograms though.

They look extremely realtstic," I said

"those are the holograms shield ax00123sh which where made in 2007," a shield agent said

"Spiderman! Uhm! I know your friend Peter and let me tell you that I am grateful help you," my friend told me

"I am grateful to know you too Tho... Agent Thompson," I replied

I suddenly saw Logan landing on the helicarier main window

"Its on fire!!!," Logan shouted

before I could remember anything I he

ard the driver of the helicarier shouting "The engine fan is damaged,"

After that I saw scary figure slowly walking

 **Wolverine/Logan**

Sabertooth fell from the helicarier.

The helicarier started falling.

Spider bub exited the helicarier and I saw him quickly webbing it up

I jumped from that weird ship and landed in a building were I saw Sabertooth slowly and weakly walking with scaterred bones and covered in blood.

We fought but he was very weak so I beat him easily.

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

The helicarier was webbed up between two buildings and it was safe.

I helped the agents out of that airship which was going to explode in seconds

"Oh god!" my friend said

"Its ok!

you will get some help," I conforted him

I looked down where I saw my friend and other agents in an ambulance, I also saw a man arresting Sabertooth.

When I looked up I saw many mini helicariers falling from the sky, most of them where on fire.

Then I looked exactly where I was and I was soroubded by many heros and Logan

"No humans detected," Cable said

We slowly watched the helicariers crash in that empty alley

"are you okay Pawl?" Cap asked

"I'm okay old timer!

That bastard was going to kill half of the shield population," Logan replied

"good we managed to save them all but sadly without completing this 100%," Deadpool smiled

"But why exactly did he have to attack shield in persise," Moon Knight asked

"the last gang I can recal seeing was Hammerhead's one," Cage pointed out

"This isn't supposed to be a gang thing if I recall I remebember hearing that the weapon x program was stopped by shield or something," Cyclops said

"So that might be why the Saber guy wanted to attack those helicariers," Vision speculated

"I am heading back home Vision," Scarlet said and disapeard in small red peaces

"She always does like that?" Blade asked

"Wanda is just a little shy but trust me she doesn't always act like this," Vision explained

After that we saw a big ship slowly landing near us with another orange guy fliying with the ship.

"Oh yeah I was planning to look at the great landing live at the place," I said

I saw Johnny near me

"woohoo! Awsome!" Johnny shouted

"Johnny Storm!" Namor laughed

"You mean!

I have traveled through an endless space and habe drank original asgardian bear for this!

Getting insulted by a submariner?"

"C'mon Johnny do not listen him," Ben said while exiting the ship

"So we should warn the space tv to stop the programming," Reed said

"this was certainly our shortest space travelling," Sue said

"So Sue what exactly have you been doing?" She Hulk asked

"We've been bancing the universe after everything that happened during our big registration act "Civil War",

plus we had to get repaired our previous space ship from our 2006/2008 travel so we asked Dwarfen (dwarf who we closly met) to fix it with some asgardian mix added to it,"

"Yup!" Sue replied

"We were suposed to have a great landing at the space station but our Johnny buddy saw you guys and the crashing helicariers so we had to seriously reach you guys," Ben explained

"okay then Mr. Richards welcome back to New York," Jarvis said

"thanks, well we are now heading to the Baxter Building," Reed said

"maybe you and Sue are but me and Ben are heading to the boxing game.

Want to join us Spidey?" Johnny said

"Thanks but no i'm quite busy today,

you know everyday fighting job," I replied

"What about you Logan?" Ben asked

"I'm too busy settling stuff up with my pain parts," Logan replied

"Well guys thats enough we're telporting away bye bye," Reed said while he disapeard

"ok then who wants to join my bus," Strange asked

"Yes please," She Hulk said

"Thank you young man," Cap said joined by Iron Fist, Hawkeye, Vision and Daredevil

"Okay i'm coming too!

Probably because the writters where too lazy to add me in the story," Deadpool laughed while joining Cap

"Comeon story teller let's go," Blade told to Deapool while joining him

"hah," Namor joined

And they telported away with Strange's weird magic

"ok so Cage I am investigating a Quinton Beck case know any gang?" I asked

Logan suddenly dispeard without us seeing him go

"Not for now!

Well me and Moon guy are heading to Hells Kitchen want to come Spidey?" Cage replied

"Thanks but know iv'e got stuff to figure out," I replied

So Cage and Moon Knight glided away

W **olverin** **e/Logan**

I didn't want to here anything about that stupid Mysterio case that I had arledy gave up on and most of all I didn't want to here that annoying spider talk about

so I found a building and stayed in its roof to slowly rest and think.

After a while though Spider came.

"Uhhhh, listen Logan I apologize for my behavior last time but...

...I cared about Doc and...

...I shouldn't have acted how I acted and I would be glad for you to take my apologize," he said

"only help me finding that idiotic maniac!" I said

"okay!

Im glad to see that you are...," he was saying

I interupted "not that I apcept your apologieses...," I warned

"yeah!

yeah!

right!

cool!

Aaand besides about Kingpin im sorry about what I said.

I know you where doing anything to stop that invasion!

Besides I worked for him too and to be honest he is not so baaad.

If I recall right now he is chilling Nevanda," he said

"stop seriously!," I said

"oh yeah and about the shield attack..." he kept cringing

"seriously,

im okay just a little shaken,

all happend today because that Saber looser wanted to show off against me and this was the day I returned from canada," I not so carefully explained

"oh so thats what you ment on twitter by "heading far to feel better"," he pointed

"argghhhh," I shouted

"sorry!

Well certainly was a coincidence that I was in a mini hellicarier that day,"

" _Certainly was Spider,"_ a freaky robotic voice said

 **Spiderman/Peter Parker**

A guy who looked like Silvermane poped out with his claws and weird green.

He also seemed very destroyed and had red eyes

"oh god," Logan said

"who is he," I asked

"one of the scientists behind weapon x I remember his face," Logan replied while we tried hitting him

 _"right James!?"_ the monster said

he started shooting lasers and dodged our powers

I after a while though his armour started malfonctioning so Logan charged at him like a true Wolverine

he was down

" _X 22 if I recall,_

 _only mutant with those kind of powers._

 _oh wait your know mutant you are that guy who thinks he is a hero but always fails,"_ The robotic monster said

"I will tear you up peace by peace and I will sell you usless company tech to someone better," Logan screamed

 _"Oh yeah your so annoying._

 _Now I get why Tooth guy conviced me to coordinate the Shield attack today,"_ Mech guy said

"wait what?" I asked

" _I planned all of this._

 _Weapon X made me._

 _At first I was just a guy with a bad life: divorced, childe obvioisly decided Vanessa over me with a fat buisess man,_

 _But standing next to the ruins of Weapon X's old comapany after it was closed by your childish "civil war" I decided upgrade myself, stepping into that dark machine made me._

 _But I didn't imtend to stop there I decided to find all Weapon X's failed expirments (you included James) and tell them to join me on the hiding._

 _We hid on an old Hydra base Stark used to use after he left Shield._

 _I wanted to make a new weapon x a new company, a new weapon x._

 _This would have been hard since we where just a small group of mosters but we needed to think big._

 _Destroy a big company which would easily ostaculate us: Shield_

 _I cameup with a plan and all the mini helicariers would burn._

 _I wanted every agent to suffer._

 _I didn't mind Hill that lunatic was even worst than Stark and Natasha when they used to be head of shield jusr the agents,"_ The jerk explained

"well your stupid plan is over and everyone is safe," Logan said

" _just expect what is next for now be satesfied with the fact that half of shield is now to the hospital._

 _And you PARKER failed everyone: your wife, your poor aunt when you let her die while facing hydra with your "hero" friends that should have SAVED everyone but nope she had to die with everyone else in that building and obviosly you decided to run with cap who obviosly didn't care about you and your aunt but gave you enough "motivation","_ that idiot continued and then suddenly switched off.

"how," I asked and felt tears coming down from my eyes.

"inhanced status abd x ray allowing you tl see who is behind a mask and the person's status.

It was a feature they where goingnto soon experiment but needed to be seriously worked with.


End file.
